Adrianna Wright: Fool's Attorney
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: AU. Adrianna Wright, the daughter of Phoenix Wright and Franziska Von Karma, is a young aspiring attorney, hoping to defend any foolish fools who have no one to turn to. Though she has flaws struggling with being perfect, she'll do the best she can for her clients.


**Whoa! I actually uploaded something! Sorry guys, writer's block is the devil.**

**And yes I know it's insane that I am starting a new story when I already have a bunch of other stories to work on but...When I saw Gnobo's drawing for Phoenix and Franziska's daughter I got insta-inspired. And I plan on making this fanfic shorter than Clarence Wright.**

**Oh, and rest assured, there are no Dual Destinies spoilers here.**

**I had loads of fun writing this, making crack pairings work is my job. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, this is just a fanfic made by a fangirl.**

* * *

Today's the day, ladies and gentlemen! The day Phoenix Wright will forever be the special someone of the most unlikely woman to ever romance him, Franziska Von Karma. They may seem like an unlikely couple, but it turns out their true love for each other overcame all the obstacles that came their way.

The truth, is that Phoenix never truly hates anyone, and even though Franziska was intimidating he was eventually able to look past her negative aspects...and his multiple whipping scars.

He learned from Edgeworth about how she was pressured to live up to perfection because of her overly strict father, and he felt genuine sympathy for her hard life. He saw her as someone who needed help.

He even had to admit she was quite an attractive young lady. However, he had to keep all those comments to himself because little Pearls wouldn't have like them at all.

As for Franziska, she was absolutely livid towards the defense attorney who broke her perfect records. As she was about to throw her prosecuting life away, Edgeworth had turned her life around and away from obsessing over a trivial winning record. After she discovered the true meaning of being a prosecutor, to find the perfect truth behind the lies, her grudge against Phoenix for ruining her record didn't matter as much as it did in the past.

When Franziska discovered Shelley de Killer's card which Maya Fey wrote on, showing that she was thinking of Phoenix while she was starving to death in a cellar, it made her wonder what it was about Phoenix that Maya clung to so strongly.

She had also thought about what it was that made Phoenix so happy that he lost the trial of Matt Engarde. Was there really more to this foolish bluffing attorney than met her eye? She was curious to find out.

However, her personal investigations would have to be put on hold. For Phoenix was unceremoniously disbarred from his attorney career for forging evidence. She had to temporarily break ties with him so her perfect reputation would not be soiled with her association with an imperfect lawbreaker. She couldn't believe it, yet at the same time, she could. After all, she was the one who believed she could best him in the courtroom for years. But was this really what she wanted?

A year later after Phoenix was acquitted for his crime, he took the bar test again and received his defense attorney's badge back. Franziska knew it would be time to personally see him again, and finally get the answers to her questions.

She met Phoenix in his messy Wright Anything Agency office, privately of course, to give back the card Maya Fey had written, and to understand how and why he gained the respect of Maya and even her "little brother."

He told her about how he neither hates nor rejects the people he's given to defend because he realizes that they need someone to stand with when no one else will. He even applies this philosophy to his personal life with the people in his life. He tries to treat others with respect even if it does seem hard for him.

Hearing this, Franziska started gaining respect for him, and even meeting with him more frequently. As they'd continue to meet with each other, their meetings would be less formal and more friendly as they'd chat over hot tea and talk about their latest cases or even just their personal lives.

In a couple of years, the two would start dating, but only in secret from their friends so that too much attention wouldn't be heaped onto them.

However, this secrecy would crack wide open one fateful day when Phoenix and Franziska were assigned to go against each other in a trial over larceny. The trial felt more like a friendly competition between the two lawyers to find the truth first. They discreetly exchanged smiles and winked at each other. When Franziska felt like she couldn't hold in her true feelings any longer, the case eventually ended with a humble confession from Franziska. "Mr. Phoenix Wright, you are my one, true, foolish love!"

Phoenix chuckled to himself, "I love you too Fran!"

* * *

The wedding is an outdoorsy wedding, green grass, blue skies, flowers and friends. The bridesmaids attending are Adrain Andrews, Franziska's close friend, Trucy Wright, Phoenix's adopted daughter, and Kay Faraday, Miles Edgeworth's trusty thief assistant. Edgeworth, while hesitant at first, accepted the role of best man, but he decided to take Phoenix on his offer because Larry refused, strangely. The outdoor seats are filled with familiar faces like Detective Luke Atmey , Ema Skye, Klavier Gavin, Maya Fey, among others. Pearl Fey however is absent.

Phoenix is standing next to the officiator secretly doing breathing exercises to calm his nerves, and to make sure he doesn't faint.

Finally the moment comes where Franziska arrives radiantly dressed in white. Everyone turns their heads and Phoenix smils. She walks slowly as the wedding music plays.

But before she finishes her walk, Larry Butz bursts out the door of a nearby building, and suddenly points his finger out as if he were in court.

"HOLD IT!" Larry cried.

Larry had bad timing, he didn't even show up when the officiator asked if anyone objected to the marriage. Everyone turned their heads, Franziska and Ema gave sour looks, Trucy's mouth fell open, and a drop of sweat rolled down Edgeworth's face.

"Stop the wedding! I'm gonna marry my Franny! Besides...You're getting cold feet aren't ya Nick?" Larry said frantically.

"Hmph! Foolish fool! You are too foolish to be worthy of my love." Franziska turned away in annoyance.

"Relax Fran! Larry's just being a um...fool." Phoenix laughed, "I don't have cold feet Larry, it's just I've never been so sure about something in my life."

"B-But-" Larry started sweating. "Franny's gonna whip you so much! I bet she even has that whip under her dress right now!" Larry said in a whiny tone, pointing his finger at Franziska making her feel both embarrassed and annoyed.

Franziska turned around slightly and gave Larry a stare of death. _"Sabotage the wedding and your face will marry vicious leather, foolish fool!"_ She thought. She stood frozen in place, face burning in annoyance but hidden under her veil.

Larry saw her ice cold eyes beneath the veil and his face went white. He started to sweat again, but after a long pause he gave a thumbs up to the soon-to-be-weds. "W-Well anyways...You guys should continue the wedding now."

Maggey, Gumshoe, Maya, and Edgeworth all sighed in relief, now the wedding can finally continue.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Phoenix Wright and Franziska Von Karma." Said the officiator.

"Phoenix Wright, do you promise to love Franziska Von Karma though sickness and health, for better or worse?"

Phoenix nodded, "I do, no matter what obstacle."

"Franziska Von Karma, do you promise to love Phoenix Wright through sickness and health, for better or worse?"

Franziska's eyes lit up, she was about to cry from happiness. "I promise to love you above all as your wife, Phoenix Wright."

"If anyone objects to the marriage of these two, please speak now or forever hold your piece," the officiator said dryly.

All heads turned to Larry, who was smiling and blushing from the romance of the wedding, completely oblivious that everyone expected him to ruin everything. When he finally snapped back to reality he gave a blank expression. "What? Move it along now, I don't object."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you two, husband and wife. Mr. Wright, you may kiss the bride."

Phoenix lifted Franziska's veil and gently grabbed her arms to pull her close into a kiss. Maya smiled at the new happy couple as everyone in the seats clapped.

"Congratulations daddy!" Trucy said happily.

"Yeah! Congrats you two!" Kay chimed in.

With that Franziska threw the bouquet she was holding out to the attendees. Adrian caught it, and it just so happened that Luke Atmey was sitting right next to her.

"Oh! Um...would you look at that?" Adrian blushed. "I caught it didn't I? Well, it's not like we HAVE to get married does it?"

"Hmmm...ZVARRI!" Luke shouted in brilliance. "The truth has been elegantly revealed to me! Surely there is a reason this lovely collection of floral beauties has ended up in your delicate fingers! I shall be the one to unravel the truth!"

"Well, we could just go on a date, if that's what you want...I guess." Adrian said nervously.

"Luke Atmey, Ace Detective, never refuses the generous proposal of such a fair creature such as yourself!"

"Ok ok! Then it's a date." Adrian laughed coyly.

* * *

After Phoenix and Franziska finished enjoying themselves to a very romantic dance, the newly married couple sat at a table and ate dinner with wedding cake like a king and queen. Until Edgeworth grabbed Phoenix by the arm and dragged him away from the table.

"Miles Edgeworth, where are you taking my husband?"

Edgeworth stopped and gave a sly smile, "Oh, surly I can take my sister's new husband away for a moment. Wright and I have important matters to discuss."

Edgeworth continued to drag Phoenix away and Franziska said nothing. "Hey, Edgeworth. What's wrong?"

"Wright, I will be the first one to admit this, but I am quite astonished that Franziska has chosen you, of all people, to be her husband."

"Um...what's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix looked at Edgeworth doubtfully.

"I would've never thought that she would've opened up to someone like you, who she's hated ever since you've broken her perfect record years ago. It is as if you've made her into a completely different person. I just hope that you won't do anything unfortunate to...break that."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth was looking even more serious than ever, "Listen Wright! If you break my sister's heart I'll-" Edgeworth paused. "I guess I won't have to do anything."

Phoenix smiled and placed his hand on Edgeworth's shoulder. "I won't hurt Franziska, not because she can be intimidating, but because I don't want to lose her."

"I trust that you speak with the utmost integrity considering how you've always been one to stand up for those in need, myself included." Edgeworth smiled, "So I will trust you like how you've always trusted your clients. However, I will still be paying regular visits from time to time to check on you and Franziska."

Phoenix nodded, "Wouldn't have it any other way, you're sort of my brother-in-law now, after all."

Meanwhile Klavier Gavin grabbed Franziska's gloved hand and lifted her out of her chair, and started a small waltz.

"Hmmm, you beat me at the finish line Fran, and I always thought you loved me more," said Klavier.

Franziska smiled slightly and shook her head at him, "Foolish fool."

Klavier stopped, "No matter, I will always be your best friend, may you and your new husband have a wonderful life together." He kissed her hand.

Phoenix came back after Klavier finished talking with her. "Excuse me, Mr. Gavin, you keep your sparkley eyes away from my wife." Phoenix said, half jokingly.

"Don't worry Mr. Wright, I'll send the fop to the detention center if he tries anything funny." said Ema, armed with her trusty bag of snakoos.

* * *

It was about time for the finale of the wedding as Phoenix and Franziska stood near a limo about to give their thanks.

As he and Franziska held hands, Phoenix announced to the crowd, "I would like to thank you all for coming here today for our special day. We are truly lucky to have such loyal and unique friends."

Everyone smiled picture perfect smiles at the new married couple, and Trucy excitedly jumped up and down, "Have lots of fun on the honeymoon mommy and daddy, but not too much fun!" she smiled. "Save the rest of the fun for me to have!"

Phoenix patted her on the head and laughed, "I will, sweetheart."

"Since your parents will be out, you won't have too much fun either, missy." Ema said to Trucy as if she were her babysitter. "Don't worry, she'll be fine with me Mr. Wright, I am a detective after all." She lightly pecked Phoenix on the cheek, then she looked back at Trucy. "By the way, first ground rule: No eating out of my snakoos, or else you'll face my wrath."

"Oh fine." She said as she was looking enviously at Ema's bag of chocolate snakoos.

Phoenix wrapped his arms around Franziska, "Now that that's been taken care of, shall we go?"

"Of course." Franziska said softly.

As Phoenix went to open the door for his wife, Adrian moved herself to the front of the group, "Hey Fran, hug before you leave for your big honeymoon?" she smiled.

Franziska and Adrian embraced each other and smiled brightly. Trucy quickly snapped a photo of the two woman with her camera.

After the camera flashed, the two woman released their hold on each other, and Phoenix held the door open for Franziska. Everyone said their goodbyes to the new couple as the limo drove away with a 'just married' sign in the back and rattling cans attached.

When the limo got closer and closer to the horizon Maya ran towards the street to pick up one of the cans that got left behind, and saw the limo disappear into the horizon.

A small tear rolled down her face. "Goodbye...Nick."

Edgeworth walked behind her silently and noticed the slight pain she felt. "Miss Fey." He placed a hand on small shoulder

Maya turned her head and saw Edgeworth, as handsome as ever. "Oh hey, Mr. Edgeworth. Um, what is it?" She blushed slightly.

"Would you like a ride home?"

* * *

**Y'know, if Edgeworth and Maya had more one-on-one time I would probably ship them. And yes, I had to add a little Klavier/Franziska in here, even though it was just friendship.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this is Emiko Nabile Gale signing out.**


End file.
